


My Little Sunflower

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Roses, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Seduction, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Vines, Welts, Whipping, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Pam's had a bad day at work. Unbeknownst to her, her day is about to get SO much better.





	My Little Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a poll to Deviant Art asking people who they'd most want to see Ivy get steamy with in an upcoming one-shot of mine: Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Mera, or Catwoman...........I really shouldn't have been surprised who they'd pick. Or, rather, that's what I THOUGHT had happened. See, when I started writing, Harley was in the lead, but then, after I posted this, I looked, and...yeah, at some point, Diana pulled ahead, so I guess I'll have to add that to my To Do list. lol

Pamela Isley let out just the tiniest sigh of relief as she entered her home, her day having been long and filled with talking to idiotic man-children (and a couple of women-children) who thought they could run her lab better than she could. It had taken everything in her not to lose her composure and yell that it was HER fucking lab, not theirs. She knew every inch of that lab, the full extent of what they were capable of achieving with the equipment there, and how best to handle its day-to-day operations. She did not need this group of people who barely spent any time there offering to run it for her, or acting like they knew how to do so better, especially when she was the best damned botanical biochemist in the city, the country, and most likely even the entire damned world.

Obviously, this awful mood was easily sensed by the plants that the anti-hero named Poison Ivy walked past, as they shook ever so slightly in her presence. Recognizing this, she took in a deep, cleansing breath, the various soothing scents of her plants being inhaled through her nostrils, before exhaling, most of her stress fading away. Still, she knew that even that wasn't going to be enough. She was going to need something more.

"...Rrreeeeeeed~"

Pam's eyebrows raised slightly as she heard the familiar cooing echo through her flat, reaching her ears. She couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing not only the voice, but the only person in the world that her plants would not only allow in her home when she wasn't there, but wouldn't immediately inform her of their presence. Suddenly, the something more she needed to help her mood didn't seem all that distant.

As a vine reached out to hand her a small cup of herbal tea, Ivy contemplated exactly what she should expect to find in her bedroom as she made her way there. Knowing the woman inside, she was likely wearing some sort of kink wear meant to make her jaw drop and excite her into going all out on her. Probably either a leather corset, or a schoolgirl outfit, or that nurse's uniform she wore when she abducted Commissioner Gordon that one time. Something "Mistah J" would've appreciated, back before he burned all bridges to literally the best thing that could have ever happened to him in his entire pathetic life.

"Rrrrreeeeeeeeeed~"

Doctor Isley rolled her eyes slightly as she reached out for the door to her bedroom. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was in her best friend's mind that made her think that dressing up in such ridiculous, over-the-top outfits would make her drool or worse. Surely she knew that Poison Ivy was the master seductress in Gotham, the one who was ALWAYS in control in the bedroom, and was above being affected by such silly attempts to titillate.

_PLEASE don't be dressed as a sex slave,_  Ivy thought, grabbing hold of the door knob and twisting it open.  _That's all I ask. ANYTHING else would be better._

Opening the door, Pamela took one step inside. Once she had, she immediately froze. There were pots of planted roses decorating the entire room, and what looked to be cherry blossom petals decorating her bed. And sitting there, on the edge of said bed, sniffing a rose, was Harley Quinn...Only, not. It was most definitely Harleen, but her trademark white make-up and pigtails were gone. Her blonde hair was now flowing down past her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a long yellow sundress that seemed to match the color of her hair perfectly.

"...Hi," Harley greeted with a heavenly sigh after taking in the rose's scent.

_Oh crap, she figured out what looks sexy to me,_ Pam realized, almost dropping her cup of tea to the floor.  _Is THIS what it's like to be on the other side?_

"Oh, is there somethin' wrong with my dress?" Dr. Quinzel asked innocently, turning around and looking herself over while smoothing out her dress, all the while both women knew exactly what sort of game she was playing at.

Trying her best to regain her composure, Ivy took a quick gulp of the rest of her tea before putting it on her nightstand, sauntering over to Harley. She had to admit, the blonde had managed to make her throat go dry with this simply gorgeous look. Something that had never happened to her since she was transformed from the shy college girl into the queen seductress. Still, this was HER room, and the beautiful blonde was going to know that.

"Such a pretty thing, to find all alone in my room," Pam cooed, gently running a hand across Harley's cheek and neck while keeping the blonde's eyes on hers. "I think I want to keep you, my gorgeous little sunflower."

Harley grinned in a cocky manner, wiggling her eyebrows. "You better. Who knows who might try and take such a sexy momma like me away from ya?"

Ivy smirked, pulling Harley in close for a quick, teasing kiss. Then another, and she could feel the blonde bombshell's tongue flick across her lips. Another kiss, this one longer, more passionate, as Dr. Isley's fingers found their way into Harley's hair, gripping the long locks gently but authoritatively. The two stared one another in the eye, recognizing the love and lust they shared, but in Harley's eyes was something more: Adoration. Devotion. Worship.

Deciding to put this feeling of worship to the test, Pamela raised one of her high heel-wearing feet up onto the bed. It didn't take long for the former Arkham Asylum psychologist to figure out what was wanted of her. Leaning down, she ran her tongue softly and smoothly from the toe of the shoe to the strap, managing to get it undone with her tongue and teeth. Ivy took her foot off the bed, letting the high heel come off, before putting up the other, Harley repeating the process flawlessly. The redhead was about to lift her foot off when she felt Harleen lick across her foot and suck on her toes. Grinning, she decided to let the young blonde continue to show her devotion to her pleasure, watching as she sucked gently on each toe, then switching feet, letting her suck on the others.

Pam almost bit her lip as she felt Harley's tongue start to explore the rest of her foot, going all the way to the ankle and then a little bit up and under the pant leg. Seeing such a blonde beauty give herself freely to her was getting her hot, and she quickly found herself stripping out of her work clothes, with her chest soon clothed in nothing but a lacy green bra. She found herself wishing so much that she'd been the one to take the younger Harleen's innocence. Whoever it was that had been the one with that honor, be it the Joker or anyone else, was 100% unworthy of such.

Waving her finger in a 'come hither' motion, Ivy watched in delight as Harley kissed her way up to the abdomen of her Green-clad Goddess. "How much do you love me?"

"Mmm, if we both didn't know better, I'd marry ya right on the spot, Pammie," Harley moaned, running her tongue across her beloved's belly button.

Pamela couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at this. Both women knew themselves and each other to be free spirits, and that, unless it was to be some sort of huge, multi-person, polygamous marriage, the two of them standing at an altar to be wed was just never going to happen. Not that the idea of the two of them getting married, along with Selina, Batman, Wonder Woman, and a few others had never entered their minds. Still, that was fantasy. This was the moment for them to make reality as wondrous as possible.

Turning Harleen around, Pamela laid her down on her front over the bed. Pulling her blonde locks back with one hand, she proceeded to lick and nibble along the psychologist's ear, then down along her neck, and then across her shoulders. All the while, the redhead could feel her start to shake and shiver underneath her, grinning at the level of control she was being freely given without a moment's thought.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the rules of this bedroom by now," Ivy whispered in her trademark sultry tone. "I will be as tender or as vicious as only your heart truly desires, but I'm ALWAYS the one on top in the end. So, what might you want from me?"

Harley's lip trembled as she fought to get the words out, feeling Pamela's hand run across her thigh. "Oh, Red...I wanna leave here wearin' welts and seein' spots...!"

Isley chuckled in the blonde's ear as she gently nibbled on it. She could never give Harley true pain. She could never leave her with bruises. She could never draw blood. She could never give her scars. Not like what that green-haired bastard had done to her numerous times, both in and out of the bedroom. It wasn't even like he needed it for purely sexual purposes, either. He just needed to blow off steam, and every single time, Harley walked out with another wound, and Ivy could never do that to her. But welts? Tiny welts that she could kiss and lick all better when it was over? That, she could do.

"I assume you want the vines, as usual?" Ivy inquired, getting a quick nod. She had to wonder just how many Gothamites thought that she sicced the vines and all manner of plant monsters on her lovers every time one was 'foolish' enough to come to her lair. In truth, though, the only time she'd ever use them for sex was when she was asked to do so, and the only one brave enough to ask was her adorable little Harley. So she was all too happy to comply, lifting the blonde's skirt up as a vine suddenly raised up from under the bed, lightly cracking itself across Harley's bottom and earning an adorable yelp from her throat.

"Louder," Pam demanded softly, another vine smacking the side of Harley's ass and earning a louder cry. "Mmm, you're a naughty girl, aren't you? You come in here, dressed all innocent-looking, but you're getting off on some perverted tentacle fantasy."

Harley couldn't reply, as her teeth were digging into the pillow while the vines would caress and occasionally smack her ass. She soon found herself losing the pillow as the vines grabbed hold of her wrists and spun her onto her back, pinning her to the bedposts. One even held her head firmly to watch as Ivy stood up, doing a sexy dance as she stripped out of her pants, leaving her in her green undergarments. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment as she was forced to watch on, and she almost had a tiny orgasm as even Ivy's underwear soon left her, leaving her glorious, Goddess-like body completely nude in the moonlight peering through her window. Likewise, the vines were now beginning to pull Harley's dress up and caress her curves underneath.

"Just so you know, though, the vines don't get to enjoy your warm depths," Ivy pointed out, slowly squatting down over Harley's waist and letting their laps brush ever so briefly against one another. "That delight goes only to me."

Harley tried to nod in understanding, but couldn't with the vine holding her firmly in place. She could only watch as Ivy's head suddenly ducked under her raised skirt, and let out a shrill cry as she felt the redheaded seductress' tongue begin to lick at her folds. Harleen wanted desperately to watch, but couldn't, instead having to rely on the touches she was being given, as well as focusing her ears on the lewd sounds that Pamela's tongue was making as it lapped across her nethers. It made her feel like her loins had actually been set ablaze, and she was loving every last second of it.

"Mmm, seeing spots yet?" Ivy asked, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from her best friend.

"Seein' fuckin' stars!" Harley cried out, clenching the bed sheets with her toes as the redhead's tongue grazed her g-spot.

Pamela chuckled a little, seeing her goal in sight. She took her thumb and index finger and gently pinched Harley's clitoris, rubbing it a bit between her digits. That was enough to make the blonde shake and shudder even harder, but not enough to reach her endgame. As such, with a deviously, almost devilish, grin, she pressed the flat of her tongue against Harley's g-spot and started to hum a nameless tune. The psychology major's eyes almost bulged clear out of her head as the wondrous vibrations ran from Ivy's tongue straight into her pleasure center, making her fight hard against the vines restraining her as her body wanted to convulse badly. A mere moment later, the wall of her dam burst open, sending a spray of her love juices flooding into Ivy's mouth and down her throat.

Harleen had nearly lost consciousness by the time the vines released her, easing her body flat down comfortably. She could feel Ivy's lips and tongue caress where the vines had whipped her, sending the most glorious tingles of pleasure running through her butt. Her head rolled a bit as she felt her redheaded mistress pull her in for a hug, curling up against her and purring in delight.

"...I just have one question," Pamela asked, gently brushing the blonde's hair. "Where did you even get this sundress?"

Suddenly, Harley's eyes snapped back open, looking a bit mortified. "...I, uh... ...I-I borrowed it from Steph."

The two's eyes lowered a bit. Sure enough, the sundress, while lacking any kind of rips or tears in it, was nonetheless a mess. It was wrinkled and crumpled all to hell, and it was completely soaked in Harley's sweat, as well as a copious amount of moisture that had dripped down from her netherlips. The duo then looked back at each other, giggling nervously, as Ivy managed to say "...I think we might be buying her a new dress."


End file.
